Amy Meets Sally!
Amy Meets Sally is a custom Barney and the Backyard Gang released in January 24, 1990. Plot Amy is excited that Sally Smith is coming to town so Barney and the gang are going to introduce Sally for coming to town. Michael, Amy, Sally, and Jonathan get ready for bed, and play games when day comes. Cast *Sally (Hollie Weikel) *Jonathan (Aaron Cooley) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Montes) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Melody mouse *Hum bear *Scooter Mcnutty (cameo sleeping) Songs #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Pat-a-Cake #London Bridge #Ring Around the Rosie #Everyone is Special #Getting Ready For Bed #Just One More Thing #Are You Sleeping #Brahm's Lullaby #Skip to My Lou #The Finger Band #BINGO #Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes #Growing #Let's Play Together #I Love You Trivia *When Amy bumps into Sally Smith, she and Sally scream when they bump into each other. *Sally wears the dress Luci wears in Playing it Safe *When Sally wears a nightgown, Amy wears a nightgown too and she and Sally hug each other. *Sally does ballet on pointe shoes to show Barney and the gang. *Michael and the boys give high fives to Jonathan. *It is revealed that Sally does ballet. *Amy, Luci , Tina, and Sally sleep together on a bed *Amy screams when she meets sally *Sally Smith is from wee sing together *Sally screams when she greets Amy, too *Sally screams like this "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". *When Sally continues screaming, Michael pats her "Oh Sally, it's okay. Don't cry". *When Sally keeps on screaming, her tears of happiness drop on Amy's hand. *This is the 2nd time Sally screams *This is also the first time Sally snores. *Sally and Amy say "Goodnight!" to Hum Bear, Barney, and Melody Mouse. *Sally snores like Maddie in "Maddie and friends:Yee-Haw , Maddie". *When Sally continues snoring, her snoring is the same as Maddie's snore from "Yee-Haw , Maddie". *Amy wears a pink shirt and blue jeans and a low ponytail. *This is one of the rare times Melody mouse sings "Brahm's Lullaby" to Amy and Sally Smith. *Sally wears a green shirt with a blue gray-flowered skirt. *Michael and Jonathan say "Goodnight!" to Sally and Amy. *This is the only time Sally says "goodnight , scooter". *Sally Smith looks like Amy Sorel from Soul Calibur IV. *When Jonathan falls down when playing tag and he has a boo boo, Barney gives him a bandage to help him feel better. *this is the only Barney episode without Barney Quotes Quote 1: *Sally: Amy! It's good to see you! *Amy: Good to see you too! *Sally: I'm so happy you're here. (screams) *Luci: Don't scream, Sally. *Sally: I'm happy when I'm screaming. *Luci: Oh. *Jonathan: Hi! *Michael: Hi Jonathan! *Jonathan: Give me five! (Michael gives Jonathan a high five.) Quote 2: *(after the song "Getting ready for bed".) *Sally: Goodnight Amy (yawns). *Amy: Goodnight Sally. *Melody mouse: goodnight girls *(Sally and Amy begin to fall asleep) *Sally: (snoring) *Amy: Sally! Sally! *Sally: Yes? *Amy: Sing some more lullabies for me. *Sally: Okay, Amy. Quote 3: *(the song "Brahm's Lullaby" begins) *Melody mouse (singing): "Lullaby and goodnight close your beauty eyes, if we sleep may I'll keep, and I'll be on my side". *(music continues, Sally continues singing) *(Sally and Amy fall asleep after "Brahm's Lullaby") Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Category:1990 episodes